


Subjugation

by Crowley_Kitten



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Blasphemy, Canon Non-Binary Character, Degrading Sex, F/M, Humiliation, Other, Pegging, Rough Sex, Strap-Ons, They/Them Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens), ineffable beaurocracy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowley_Kitten/pseuds/Crowley_Kitten
Summary: Ineffable Kinktober day. 23.Pegging.my first delving into ineffable Beaurocracy. a pairing I struggle a bit with because I can't help liking Bee, but I dislike Gabriel and think they could do better. BUT. it's a dynamic I like when there's an element of humiliation involved. and as long as that is okay with Gabriel (and why shouldn't he get off on that?) then it's okay.again. yes, I am behind. yes, I am going out of order, and just diving into those plotbunnies as and when they hit.and I want to thank everyone that seems to be discovering my work via kinktober. every day I look for my kudos emails, and not only the kinks, but some older works too are being discovered by kinktober readers.feel free to let me know what you like. have fun.so yeah. slight CW. rather aggressive and deliberately degrading sex. but they're both into it.
Relationships: Beelzebub & Gabriel (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 18
Collections: Ineffable Kinktober 2020, my Ineffable Kinktober





	Subjugation

The Prince leaned back in their throne, one leg flung idly over the arm. The flies were buzzing intensely, skittering and swarming about their head. Their blue eyes coldly regarded the Angel on his knees in front of them. The corner of their lip twitched in amusement. 

Gabriel tried not to think about the unpleasant stickiness of the floor, or the stains that would likely be forming on his immaculately tailored trousers. He kept his violet eyes lowered, as instructed. The eyes of the other demons present in the judgement room were all on him. It made his skin crawl. This was humiliating. And that was kind of the whole point. 

The Diminutive Lord of flies had something in their hands. Something …. oh shit. Something long and hard and.... decidedly phallic. They Idly fondled it as they watched the Angel subjugating himself before them. 

"DAGON, attach my harnesszzzzzz.” Dagon obeyed. Beelzebub admired the shimmer of the low greenish light on her cheekbones. Those savage teeth. Dagon was quite beautiful. Dagon was also THE most efficient demon in every level of hell. Dagon would have done well if she hadn’t fallen. She had that clinical precision heaven seemed to value highly. 

The prince stood, as Dagon gently caressed their legs while slowly drawing down the wide legged trousers, until they could step out of them. Obediently, the beautiful, fierce looking demon obediently buckled the harness to Beelzebubs narrow hips. When she rose to her feet, the Prince tugged her down into a lip crushing kiss. Then they carefully slotted the phallus into the harness, making sure to carefully position the vibrating area over their achingly wet cunt. The sight of that ridiculously handsome, arrogant angel prone on his knees was just too much. 

“NOW, YOU ALL MUZZT LEAVE ME TO PUNISH THE PRIZZZONER IN PRIVACZZZY. DO YOU UNDERZTAND!?” buzzed the Prince. Eric, or one of the Erics, Beelzebub still wasn’t certain how his arrangement worked, remembered how unpleasant this angel was. Well all of the ones he’d met, really. He got a thrill out of seeing him on his knees. 

Beelzebub ordered the demons to leave, before letting their hungry, gluttonous mouth fall to the flesh of Gabriels jaw. Angrily Bee tore at the pale flesh of their humiliated angel, biting fiercely with small, white teeth. Gabriel gasped at the onslaught. 

“BEE!” He moaned hungrily. 

“NO! You may call me, Your Highness, My Prince, My Lord, Most Exalted One, Sir, Master or Daddy.” 

“Daddy?!” Gabriel raised an eyebrow quizzically. 

“DROP. YOUR. GAZZZZZZE, Pigeon!” 

“Yes, Your Highness.” he lowered his eyes. 

“That’zzz better. You WILL show me deference!” The Prince paced around the bound Angel, casually stroking their strap on. Pale, shapely legs exposed. Their thighs glistened slickly. the sight made Gabriels trousers feel tight. 

“Ohhhhh My Prince.... you are so wet. let me taste you?” the small demon paced closer, allowing the angel to slide his tongue over the wetness there. He groaned in delight at the warmth and the musk. Their cunt was so hot and hungry. Beelzebub made a low buzzing hum at the back of their throat, closing their eyes softly. 

“Yeszzzzzz my proud one. You will serve me.....” grinning cruelly, they pressed the head of the dildo to his lips. Pushing it in in a long stroke that made him choke a little in surprise. they were delighted when he obediently began to suck, his head bobbing over the incongruously pink, sparkly silicone. his movement created a delicious friction on their clitoris. His bound hands swept up their thighs, his thumbs finding the slit of their vulva. The demons hands were tangled painfully in his hair, and the small whimpers rising in volume and intensity were music to his ears. He could feel their legs trembling, as their weight fell forward onto his shoulder. “Yeszzzzzzzz, my love.... like that.....” the cruel façade slipping. They bit back a cry as they gave themself over to their rushing orgasm. Panting hard. Supporting their loose limbed body against his. for a few moments, the room was silent but their gasping, and the buzzing of the flies. “That wazzzzzz........ Satizzzfactory.......but......we’re not done with you yet, Pigeon.” 

“How may I serve you now, Mighty Lord Beelzebub?” his heart swelled, seeing their face flushed and slack with their carnal pleasure. The Prince, rose shakily to their feet, Beelzebub took off their jacket, unfastened their manly little dress shirt. Fuck, they were gorgeous. Those perky breasts, nipples hard and dark against their pale, soft skin. “May I.....?” The Demon nodded, pulling his face to their lean but feminine form. That low buzz of delight building again, almost like a purr. He nosed at the Princes soft soft belly, Damn. Fuck. He was achingly hard. That ridiculous... thing pressing into his chest. It was almost as large as his own cock. And its girth was intimidating. But he was eager to feel it. “you..... you know you can.... you can give yourself a real one of those....don’t need...... that.” 

“I know. Tried it. Didn't like it. Not nearly as much fun as my cunt. I like my cunt. And you like my cunt. Why switch it out for one of those things? You're missing out, Pigeon.” he smiled at their pet name for him. “now..... hands on the throne. I’m going to have you, do you underszztand?!” 

“Yes, My Lord.” Gabriel obeyed, Beelzebub tugged his slime marked trousers down, and his ridiculous designer pants. Seriously. The angel was a fucking clotheshorse. They were gratified to see the damp and sticky patch as the pants fell. Gabriel gasped as he felt the wet probing of the demons tongue lapping at his arse. Fuck fuck fuck. He was already seeing stars. Eager, thrusting fingers followed. He realised that the slickness of the fingers was being gathered from their own wetness. The thought made him shudder with want. He whined as they found his prostate and relentlessly knuckled against it. Stopping just as he started to shake apart. fucking BITCH Prince. Their smirk made it clear they knew exactly what they were doing. 

Gabriel watched open mouthed over his shoulder as The Prince, curled their fingers inside themself, bringing them out glossy in the dim, flickering light. Their eyes savage with desire. First, they trailed a wet finger along their lips, then slicked up the phallus. Gabriel swallowed hard. It was coming. Beelzebub tugged his head back roughly by the hair, crushing their musky, wet lips to his in a way that made his dick throb obscenely. The demon gripped his hips and pulled him back, breaching him in one, long, aggressive stroke that made the breath catch in his throat with a whimper. The demon set a relentless pace, pounding into him in a way that hurt so deliciously. Fuck this was blasphemously good. This was glorious. Oh holy fucking HELL! It was better than heaven. That sweet stretch of his arse around the demon slicked phallus. The soft moans and buzzes from behind him. Hot breath in his ear. Oh fuck he was MADE for this. He would FALL for this. The sweet humiliation doled out by his beautiful little Prince. They snarled his name, demanded he release his wings, and he did. Of course he did. He was so close now. Small hands wrenched roughly at his plumage. Nails digging in to the skin beneath until he trembled all over. And here it was. His mind and body spinnning open, lighting the room with holy illumination as he plummeted into his loud, sobbing orgasm. 

Beelzebub guided him to sit in the imposing throne, straddling his lap. Casting the harness aside. It took only moments for him to be hard again, and oh fuck. Oh fuck that blasphemously wet, good, holy cunt. 

“I love you...” he gasped out desperately. 

“I know you do.”


End file.
